Becoming Mystic
by Amy Castillia Stark
Summary: Amy Stark has been raised by S.H.I.E.L.D. her whole life, learning to control her reckless powers. Now she meets the brother she has never known, friends she would die for, and the love of her life. But how will she face her dark past as it comes back to haunt her and tear away the beautiful life she has with the Avengers?
1. The Beginning

Amy supposed she could have had a normal life. She could have been like all the ordinary teenagers she had read about in all her books. But fate was a darned thing and life couldn't always give you what you wanted. Not that Amy wanted to be normal, it would just be an intresting experiance and she often thought about what her life would have been like if she had not been born so...diffrent. She had never actually met anyone she would consider"normal" but she had read about them. Actually she hadn't met a lot of people in her life, she could count all the people she met on one hand! She had been born in S.H.I.E.L.D., raised by S.H.I.E.L.D., and taught by S.H.I.E.L.D. Amy glanced at the two agents sitting next to her, Hill and that lovable idiot Coulson. They were her two closest friends, well if you could call Hill a friend, the woman was more of a body guard.

Amy peeped out the window and took a look at the vast blue and white sky beneath her. She took a deep breath. They were on a jet headed for THE Tower. Her brothers Tower! She was so excited and nervouse. Could you be excited and nervouse at the same time? Amy made a

mental note that she could.

"Coulson,"she asked the middle aged man," What is my brother like? Is he like a Fred and George Weasely or more like a Percy..."

"Amy first thing you got to relize before you go into the real world is that it's not like your books,"Coulson said opening a laptop,"And Tony...your brother...well, he's,er..."

"What?" Amy asked curiously.

"He is just like you," Hill said bluntly.

Amy laughed her beautiful mischivious laugh, "Of course he's like me, we are both Starks arn't we?"

Coulson and Hill exchanged uneasy glances but

thankfully Amy didn't notice. Coulson covered up with a chuckle saying,"Yeah...you are definetly both Starks.He took a glance at the girl next to him,"Don't be nervouse."

"Nervouse?" Amy speculated laughing at Coulson but secretly feeling 1,000 buterflys fly aroung her stomach,"Why would I be nervouse?"

"Amy you are 16 and you have litterally met 4 people in your life." Hill said coldly.

"5," Amy corrected,"You introduced me to the pilot two hours ago."

Hill gave her"The Look"

"Ok, just sayin...," Amy defended slyly.

Hill turned Coulson's laptop twords the girl showing her a huge, shiny, metal tower, sun glintin of the large letter A at the top.

"Holy poptarts!" Amy gasped, It's ginormouse! God, how much did that cost? And I'm gonna live there?!?!"

"Yep," Coulson said,"That is, as long as you can control yourself."

Amy looked down at the sleek black glovesshe was wearing, the special gauntlets S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her to keep her powers under control,"Don't worry," she said,"I wont let anything ruin today."

Then suddenly, a loud voice came over the speaker overhead," Hello, this is the life model decoy of Tony Stark," came a nonchalont male voice,"What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D. doing flying twords my tower? I hope you are not going kamikaze on me 'cause then you'd owe me three million bucks."

Amy almost stood up and shouted,"Tony!" out of pure happiness but Coulson clapped a hand over her mouth. Instead, Hill responded,"Hey Tony, it's Hill, I've come to deliver the package."

"What package?Oh, has S.H.I.E.L.D. taken over Amazon now?"

Hill rolled her eyes,"Tony, if you don't remember our conversation about me delivering a level 084 security package, just put Pepper on the line."

"I...wait one sec...oh, ok, your good for landing, sorry. Stark out."

As the speakers stopped talking, Coulson yelped jerking away his hand from Amy's mouth. She had bit him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, cradelling his hand that was now bleeding,"You are not supposed to bite people."

"Sorry, not sorry," Amy said as she beared her abnormally long and sharp canines at the agent,"Why didn't you let me talk to him? What package?...oh...OH! Coulson, you idiot, you didn't tell him I was coming?

Coulson swore as he bandaged his bitten hand,"He would have freaked out. And he wouldn't believe me if I told him he had a sister over the phone," he braced himself for the outburst he knew was coming.

"WHAT!!!!!"

Amy exploded. Her fangs grew long, her purple-white hair floated as if a mighty wind was blowing, long silver claws grew from beneath the gauntlets she was wearing, and golden purple sparks started to emmit frim her hands.

"He doesn't know I'm his sister?!?! He doesn't know I freaking exist! Coulson, you idiot, why would you do amove like that?!?!"

"Amy, calm down..."

"Why do you have to be such an idiot? Why does Fury have to be such a bi-?!?!"

"Amy, your hands"

Amy looked down. Bright gold orbs were floating around her hands now, threatening to escape her contol. She felt the throbbing energy weaken as she relised what she could have done. She took a deep breath, " Sorry..."she muttured as her fangs and claws withdrew and her magic diissolved. She sat back down quitly a little embaressed and ashamed.

"It's okay," Coulson said reasuringly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder," That's why you're here. To learn control."

Amy shook her head," No,I was at S.H.I.E.L.D. to learn controle. I was supposed to be here to help, to be an Avenger. But I can't even stop my outbursts. I shouldn't be here."

Coulson looked at the small,petit, girl next to him he gave her a fatherly hug and said, " You can contol. I believe in you. And you're not just here to be trained by the Avengers, I think the Avengers will have a thing or two to learn from you."

TO BE CONTINUED

To read ten more chapters before I publish them and to take a survey on "Becoming Mystic" find me on Quotev @amystark


	2. Wait, What!

Tony watched as the jet landed on top of the tower. HIS tower. How unorthodox. And what was this mysretios "package" S.H.I.E.L.D. thought was oh-so important.And was S.H.I.E.L.D. now so superficialthey couldn't just use U.P.S? Landing on a roof dramaticly to deliver an 084 sounded like something he would do, not S.H.I.E.L.D.

As the step decended from the jet, Tony saw Agent Hill come out. She was followed by a super hot chick. And Tony meant SUPER hot...though a little scary at the same time

The chick was wearing tight black skinny jeans and an electric blue crop top. She had strange silver white hair with purple highlights that reached down to her hips. And, woah, she had purple eyes! How in hell does a person have purple eyes?!?! Not to mention she had ultra kissable lips, disirable curves, and cleavage that was just right...

The chick looked at Tony with intense excitement and muttured to Hill,"He looks more like a Sherlock Holmes..."

Tony, eagerly wanting to be introduced to the hot chick, said,"Hey, Hill, who is this darling young lady-"

"Don't get any ideas, Stark. This is your sister," Hill said coldly, sounding bored.

Tony jumped in surprise. After a second of silence he started to laugh,"Good one, Hill. Didn't know you had a sence of humour!"

The hot chick looked very confused,"Tony...uh...what's so funny?Hill? Ummm..."

Hill glared at Tony"Shut up, Stark, I' m seriouse, she is your sister, her name is Amy."

Tony straighened up," That'z impossible, she's to young and I don:t have a sister."

The hot chick, his "sister" Amy, looked awkwardly at the ground, bit her lip and shuffled her feet

Hill grabbed Tonys arm,"Come on," she growled dragging him to the other side of the room.

Look Tony that's your sister.Whethernor not you accept that-"

"Come on, Hill, if she says she is my sister she is a liar! I'm an only child!"

"She was born 2 days before your parents death, Howard said in his will he thouht it best to keep her a secret."

"Why?Why in the name of sanity would he do that?"

"Because she is not normal. We don't know how but she had natural magic abilitys and mutant features from birth. Howard gave her to S.H.I.E.L.D., so we could keep her safe. Both from Hydra and herself. Her powers were very out of control, on of the reasons your dad gave her to us. It was his instructions that we train her to keep her abilitys inside her so she vouldn't hurt anyone. Once she became under control she was to be trained to harness and use her abilitus so she could work for the good of mankind. That time is now."

"Sooooo...why is she..uh, Amy, here?"

"She's going to live at Avengers Tower, obvously."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"It's the best place for her to get training. There' Wanda, Vision, Thor, enen Banner could help her. About time you all had something to do in your free time."

" But the Avengers can't babysit a nineteen year-"

"Sixteen."

"-sixteen year old! We're earths mightyest heroes and all that jazz."

"You wouldn't be babysitting. You would be training a young hero and I'm sure she will repay you in kind."

"How?"

"She could help with the missions."

"Hell no, I'm not bringing a teenager on to the field!"

"You brought Peter Parker."

"Yeah well, that was a one time thing...out of sheer curiosity what are her powers?"

Hill smirked knowingly, "She is great in hand to hand combat and basicly Hawkeye with nunchucks and shurikens. Her teeth occasionally turn into fangs and her nails in to claws, also she has a strange energy in her we havn't really been able to identify or hone but she is able to conceal it.We were hoping maybe Thor could help is with that bit."

Tony thought about this. Amy certanly had potential but Hill made her sound inexperienced and limited.However with a little work she could be an asset. And she was his sister, how could he refuse her?

"Fine, she's in. Happy now, Hill?"

"Now that she's out of my hair, yes."

"Out of your hair?"

"Let's just say, she's got Cap's wit, your sarcasm, Banners awkwardness, Thors strength, Clints slyness, Romanoffs sass, and Deadpools weirdness. You got your hands full."

And with that she walked to the jey leaving Tony and Amy behind. Once inside the aircraft, she saw Coulson eagerly waiting.

"Did you tell him the whole story?" he asked concerned.

"No," she said," It's better for all of them if they don't know. The less she knows the safer she is."

TO BE CONTINUED...

I already have the rest of the fic planned out. If some are you are confused about Amy's age, personality, and unnatural beauty, please do not worry, everything will be explained in due time (but Hill and Coulson obviosly know ...!)


	3. If you want this story to continue

SUP GUYS!!!!!!

So I have a lot going on and will be unable to keep up with . I am really, really so sorry. Both of my stories, "The Snake and The Virgin" and "Becoming Mystic" will be taken off this site, along eith my account.

BUT WAIT!!!!

You can still find these stories on Archive of Our Own, aka. AO3, and (only Becoming Mystic) on Quotev. My username on both sites is Amy Stark (quotev) or Amy_Stark (AO3). I also have other stories and quizzes on bith sites that are worth checking out.

IF YOU WANT MORE OF THESE STORIES GO TO AO3 AND/OR QUOTEV!!!

These stories will be deleted in a week.

Love you all, and thank you for your support.


End file.
